


Alive

by kolivan, melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro (sort of), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega!Keith, Squirting, sorta idk lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kolivan/pseuds/kolivan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He needed to feel Keith, need Keith to feel him. Shiro thought they were all done for, thought Keith was done for, seeing him hurdling himself towards that Galra battleship. He needed to feel alive; they needed to feel alive.





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So my gf and I kinda wrote this together today and I just put it together. Season 4 almost killed me, jesus christ. Lotor baby, I love you.
> 
> also wow it's been almost a year since I've uploaded anything lol sorry. also again first vld fic woo (that ive published) ive written dozens but they're all self inserts with my OC lmaoooo and i refuse to publish that shit

Keith knew he shouldn’t be standing here. He shouldn’t be alive right now, and yet, somehow, he was. A suicide mission and the most unlikely of saviors; the last person he ever thought would have saved someone like him. Not that he wasn’t ungrateful, oh no. His body and mind were still in shock from it all. He prepared for the worse, prepared himself to feel the molten heat of his cruiser slamming against the battleship’s forcefield. But it never came. The adrenaline was still pumping through his body, his heart rate fast. He took a deep breath as he walked through the Castle of the Lions. He had to talk to someone.

But before he could, a force came out of seemingly nowhere and he was slammed against the wall, and he could barely register what was happening before a pair of hot lips pressed against his in a passionate and hungry kiss, the other’s tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. Before he could figure out who it was, however, they pulled away. He opened his eyes, cheeks a dark red from his blush.

“Shiro?”

He never got an answer as Keith was pulled into Shiro’s quarters and pushed into the bed, gasping as Shiro latched onto his neck, reaching around to pull Keith’s hair, making the younger man wince in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Sh-Shiro? Wha—”

“Quiet.” As Shiro’s hand presses over Keith’s crotch, feeling just how wet he is through his jumpsuit. Keith bits his lip then yelps when Shiro rips out the crotch of his uniform, exposing his wet and needy snatch to the cold air.

Shiro wasted no time, diving down to devour that cute, swollen clit and pussy lips, hearing Keith keen above him as he buried his fingers into Shiro’s soft hair.

Keith’s never seen Shiro act so primal before, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t absolutely adore it. The older man was acting like a true Galra Alpha, and Keith loved every little bit of it in this moment. He gasped and mewled as Shiro ate him out, suckling on his clit. Keith’s legs began to shake as his orgasm neared and he tries to push Shiro away but the other man only pulled him closer, making Keith cum and squirt all over his face as Shiro drank it all up. The younger man screamed as he came all over Shiro’s face, collapsing into the bed as Shiro pulled away and Keith blushed when he saw his face, all wet with his slick. But Shiro didn’t seem to mind at all.

Before Keith could speak again, he was flipped over onto his stomach. He looked over his shoulder, but any protests that threatened to come out died in his throat when he saw the look Shiro was giving him. Hungry, primal, and Keith was powerless to fight against it. Not that he wanted to; he adored it.

He felt Shiro grab the back of his head and push his face into the mattress, then felt Shiro slide in so easily, making him scream into the sheets. The older man slid all the way to the hilt, and only gave Keith a mere second to adjust before he started thrusting hard and fast into him.

Shiro pulled his hair back, making Keith keep his head up as he fucked his tight Omega pussy, wanting to hear every single sound that came out of Keith’s mouth.

He needed to feel Keith, need Keith to feel him. Shiro thought they were all done for, thought Keith was done for, seeing him hurdling himself towards that Galra battleship. He needed to feel alive; _they_ needed to feel alive.

He slammed hard into Keith, hips slapping against his ass as he goes as deep as he can go inside him, reaching around to rub Keith’s clit as he pounds him. Keith lets out a moan as he thrusts his hips back against Shiro’s, meeting him with his thrusts, making Shiro moan along with him. The younger man can’t last any longer as he cums again, squirting all over Shiro’s hand and the bed, and he feels the other pull out of him and roll him onto his back.

“Shiro—” before Keith can finish, Shiro thrusts back into him again, going hard and fast as he slams against Keith’s most sensitive spot. The younger man’s mouth is open in a silent screaming moan, head lulling back as the pleasure builds up again and he cums again, blushing deeply.

Shiro only kept going. Right now, Keith was his one and only priority. Right now, in this moment, nothing else mattered. Nothing outside this room mattered. Only he and Keith did, and he wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could. He wanted to bring Keith pleasure he hasn’t felt before; make him feel alive, make him glad he’s alive.

Keith can feel tears of pleasure welling up in his eyes as he cums again, legs shaking and thighs slick as he squirts. But the look on Shiro’s face tells him that they aren’t even close to done.

“P-please, Shiro! Cum inside me, fill me up with your seed!”

Shiro grunts as he goes balls deep inside his tight little snatch. Even after cumming three times, Keith is still so tight and wonderful.

“You want me to cum inside you, fill you up with my seed and breed you like the Omega you are?”

“Yes! Please, my Alpha!”

Something wild stirred deep inside Shiro after he heard Keith say that, combined with the pleading look on his face. Shiro leaned down and bit into the nape of Keith’s neck, hearing the younger man cry out as he was claimed. Shiro’s hips slammed home once more before he groaned and came as deep inside Keith as he could, the Omega’s pussy milking him for all he was worth.

Shiro sighed as he collapsed on top of him, letting go of his neck as he panted. They lay there for a few precious moments before Shiro pushed himself up and pulled out, smirking at the stream of cum dribbling out of his lover’s pussy. Keith blushed and grimaced at the feeling of it dripping out of him, but that look changed when Shiro leaned over and kisses his lips lovingly. When they pulled away from each other, Keith finally asked him.

“What was that about?”

Shiro looked down and sighed before pulling Keith into a tight embrace.

“I thought I lost you.”

Keith’s eyes went wide before they softened. “I thought I lost me, too.”

Shiro smiled before kissing his forehead. “Just don’t do it again.”

“I can’t make any promises.”

“Not even for me.”

“Well, maybe for you.”

Shiro smiled and pulled him close as he lay next to him.

“Just lay with me for a bit, won’t you?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> So some explanation behind my ABO Galra headcanon:
> 
> Alphas have two penises and a very small vagina like opening, Betas have one penis and a vaginal opening, and Omegas have penises but they're more like a clit and a vaginal opening. Keith, in this story, is an Omega. Shiro is a human but he's like Keith's alpha.


End file.
